


Here Comes The Sun

by MandyN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyN/pseuds/MandyN
Summary: Alguns meses depois do último encontro, Rey e Kylo Ren continuam compartilhando da estranha conexão através da Força. Assombrada pelo Lado Negro, ela é assolada por visões desconexas sobre um futuro incerto enquanto tenta terminar seu treinamento e ajudar a Resistência, fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo longe de seus pensamentos.





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> ∙ Star Wars e seus personagens não me pertencem.   
> ∙ Segue os eventos de Os Últimos Jedi. Se não viu o filme, aconselhável não ler se não quiser encontrar spoilers.   
> ∙ O shipp desta fanfic é Reylo. Se não gosta, não leia. Respeito com o shipp alheio é fundamental.   
> ∙ Contém sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

O dia estava nublado e frio, com nuvens cinzentas no céu indicando  _mais uma_  chuva naquela semana tão...  _estranha._  O clima dos últimos dias expressava bem o que se passava na mente e coração de Rey, desde o resgate dos últimos sobreviventes da Resistência e posteriormente a última vez que viu  _ele._  Toda vez que sua mente vagava para àquele dia, ela simplesmente não conseguia conter os flashbacks do dia em que esteve perto,  _tão perto_ dele e certa de que ele voltaria com ela, certa de que ainda existia luz em  _Kylo Ren._  A simples lembrança do toque que compartilharam antes de Luke interrompê-los mandava arrepios pela sua espinha e um calafrio no ventre que ela não  _entendia._

Era o mesmo calafrio que sentia quando estava ansiosa. Talvez um pouco diferente... mais  _necessitado._  Uma ansiedade e um magnetismo que não faziam sentido nenhum, ainda mais depois daquele último encontro. Tão cheio de...  _promessas._  Ela ainda não conseguia entender os próprios sentimentos e muitos menos a Força, mas aquele último olhar... Era carregado de promessas veladas, misturados entre angústia, solidão, dor, raiva e  _impotência_. Meses haviam se passado e Rey ainda sentia-se marcada por todo aquele misto de emoções, marcada por aquele olhar silencioso enquanto sentia-se desprotegida e intimidada.

_ Vulnerável. _

Sentia-se diferente olhando para o céu agora completamente coberto de nuvens cinzas, absorvendo a sensação que aquele clima denotava. A primeira gota de chuva caiu na ponta de seu nariz, depois em seus lábios, deixando-a  _tonta_... 

A chuva começou a engrossar e conforme as gotas caíam, sentia uma espiral que a deixava entorpecida. Fechou os olhos abraçando a sensação, deixando o frio das gotas penetrar no corpo, agora molhado. Instintivamente soltou os cabelos, passando os dedos pelos fios molhados, tornando-se cada vez mais  _ciente_ das gotas descendo pelo corpo...

Sentiu o familiar calafrio no ventre,  _ansiando_... 

E mesmo com a chuva molhando seus lábios, sentiu a boca seca, suspirando pesadamente e lambendo os lábios molhados para aplacar aquela ânsia. Virou a cabeça para cima, sentindo a chuva lavar seu rosto e desejando entender aquele misto de emoções que vinha tirando-lhe o sono e fazendo-a agir de forma estranha. Sentiu o torpor nublar sua mente e as mãos formigarem, o corpo tremendo de frio, mas tudo que ela conseguia sentir era o torpor aumentando e o  _calafrio_  no ventre crescendo, tomando conta de seu corpo. A mente viajava pelas lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos e ela sentiu o coração apertar ao parar na lembrança do toque que compartilharam.

Era como se pudesse reviver e sentir novamente aquela memória... 

A  _ansiedade_ , o  _calor_  que subia do ventre até o tronco e o estranho  _magnetismo_  que vinha daquele homem...

Sozinha na paisagem deserta daquele planeta, ela imitava os movimentos daquela memória, de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos e mãos estendidas para o nada, querendo  _tocar_... 

_ Precisando tocar... Sentir... _

Quando tocou novamente os dedos dele na lembrança, foi como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse o corpo, instintivamente sacudindo levemente o tronco, dessa vez mais quente do que lembrava.

_ "Ben..."  _ suspirou quase inaudível.

Parte da mente dela gritava, alertando-a sobre o perigo de estar revivendo um momento com  _ele_ , sabendo que ainda compartilhavam aquela conexão através da Força. Depois de tanto tempo, tantos meses sendo cuidadosa, ela não poderia deixá-lo saber seu esconderijo. Entretanto, os meses sozinha naquele planeta trouxeram novamente a tão temida  _solidão_  que sentia em Jakku. Estava sozinha, exceto pelos porgs e aquelas criaturas estranhas que não conhecia a linguagem. Meses treinando isolada para tornar-se mais forte, ajudar a Resistência e agora lá estava ela novamente, assombrada por  _ele_.

_ "Rey..." _

Sentiu o hálito quente através de sua orelha direita,  _real demais_ para a imaginação dela e gritou assustada, levantando-se subitamente com os olhos arregalados, procurando por algum sinal  _dele_  no meio da paisagem chuvosa.

_ Nada. _

_ - _  Ben? - murmurou.

_ Nada. _

Frustrada, colocou as mãos no pescoço para regularizar a respiração descompassada. Ela estava sendo irracional e imatura, dando brechas...

_ Não podia. _

Tinha que ser cuidadosa e estar forte, não era só o futuro dela que estava em jogo, sabia que toda Resistência contava com ela. Olhou para as roupas encharcadas recriminando-se mentalmente, agora ciente do frio e das gotas geladas. Torceu o cabelo e pegou seu bastão, indo em direção à cabana para vestir roupas quentes e quem sabe, esquecer  _Rylo Ren._

_ - _

_ "Eu vou destruí-la!" _

As palavras ainda ecoavam pela mente do cavalheiro. 

_ Uma promessa. _

Recheada de  _ódio_ e  _ressentimento_.

_ Catadora de lixo maldita! _

Bateu com o punho na parede em um acesso de raiva.

_ Porra! Ela era nada! _

_ Escória!  _

_ Traição! _

Outro soco.

Ele era a  _porra_  do Líder Supremo! Quem ela achava que era para recusar aquela oferta?

Socou a parede diversas vezes. Não usava a luva, só parando ao sentir o sangue grosso e quente escorrer entre os dedos e sujar o chão. Ignorou a dor. Era algo que tinha aprendido durante todos esses anos treinando com Snoke. Não só com Snoke, mas até mesmo quando era um Jedi. Sentia essa  _doença_  dentro de si, essa  _dor_  inexplicável, que nem Luke e muito menos Snoke de fato conseguiram explicar. Snoke tentou, mas ele sabia, ele  _sentia_ que era  **muito mais**  do que apenas  _poder_. Porém, a dor no punho não era nada comparado à  _impotência_  que sentia no momento.

_ Ela havia chamado ele. _

_ Inconscientemente, mas ainda assim... _

A voz  _tão suave_  que se não fosse pela Forca e a proximidade, ele com certeza não teria ouvido.

Ele conseguia sentir as gotas no rosto, nos lábios, o torpor e magnetismo...

Conseguia sentir o  _cheiro_ dela, a dualidade entre as gotas geladas e o corpo  _irradiando calor_.

Quando deu por si, estava com ela, agora sentindo as gotas no próprio corpo, desmanchando os cachos enquanto fechava os olhos, deleitando-se com a sensação tão  _acolhedora_ , tão...  _convidativa._

Era perigoso, ele sabia. Estava deixando-se levar pelas  _emoções pífias_  que tanto repulsava. Não podia deixá-la subjugar seus pensamentos...

_ Mas era  **tão**  quente... _

Conseguia ser mais  _intoxicante_  do que a sensação de poder prometida por Snoke durante os anos.

Pela primeira vez em meses afastados, ele voltou a sentir aquela _faísca_ , algo despertando dentro de sua  _alma quebrada_  que ele vinha sufocando desde a última vez que a vira fisicamente. E aquilo também clamava por ela, ele podia sentir...

_ Assim com clamava por ele. _

Quando a garota suspirou seu nome, ele não aguentou e respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fortalecer aquele vínculo. Não daquela maneira, vulnerável à uma  _simples garota._ Deixando-a nublar sua mente como uma  _feiticeira_.

_ Idéias de felicidade e liberdade... _

_** Tolice. ** _

Foi embora antes que ela sequer pudesse de fato notar sua presença, deixando-a confusa entre imaginação e realidade.

Abriu os olhos e estava novamente em seus aposentos, com os cabelos e roupas molhadas, a mão machucada e com pequenos filetes de sangue no punho fechado, mas, acima de tudo,  ** _sozinho._**


	2. Echoes of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não pretendo fazer uma fanfic muito longa, mas se as idéias forem surgindo... pq não né?   
> The Weeknd e sua trilha sonora foram a inspiração para começar a escrever essa fic e uma outra de Stranger Things com o clima um pouco mais pesado. O título e os capitulos seguem nomes de músicas que eu acredito ter um pouco a ver com esse casal maravilhoso que é Reylo. Amo esse conflito que existe entre eles.   
> Esse capítulo é meio grande, eu realmente tive muito trabalho para fazer algo de qualidade e postar a tempo para vocês, espero do fundo do coração que gostem. São os comentários que motivam, sempre.   
> Enfim, já falei demais rs   
> Enjoy!   
> PS: Esta estória também é postada no Nyah! e etc.

Estava escuro, frio e molhado, com uma neblina que a impedia de identificar ao certo onde estava. Levantou-se do chão confusa, encarando seu reflexo em um espelho à sua frente, igual ao que tinha aparecido quando deixou-se levar pelo Lado Negro, não distinguindo a pessoa no reflexo. Não trajava as roupas usuais. Ao invés disso, usava um vestido branco longo, marcando a cintura fina e um pequeno decote no colo, folgado na parte de baixo.

Quem era aquela pessoa?  _Não podia ser ela._

Descrente, tocou os lábios rosados, as bochechas e o pescoço fino, impressionada com a maciez e o cheiro que emanava, lembrando-se da última vez que havia analisado o próprio reflexo. Os anos como catadora de lixo não permitiram que fosse muito vaidosa, embora tivesse tido algumas oportunidades de roubar ou trocar algumas sucatas por "coisas de mulher", aprendendo a usá-las ao espionar as mulheres de uma  _casa de banho_  se arrumando quando era adolescente. Com o passar dos anos, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil roubar ou comprar essas besteiras, limitando-se apenas a focar na higiene básica. Odiava pelos ou sentir-se suja. Ás vezes até deixava de comer para poder comprar sabonetes, sendo a melhor hora do dia a que se banhava, sentindo com deleite a água lavar a sujeira daquele planeta solitário.

De vez em quando, imaginava que a água lavava seu passado, fantasiando que quando saísse daquele pequeno banheiro, encontraria os pais esperando por ela na porta, com presentes e sorrisos no rosto, pedindo perdão pelo tempo perdido.

_Lágrimas e perdão._

_Sorrisos e explicações._

_Abraços e carinhos...._

Quando acabava o banho, fitava-se no espelho sujo e velho que guardava com tanto cuidado, encarando a realidade de sempre.

**_Solidão._ **

Através do reflexo examinava o corpo e o rosto, tentando distrair-se da dor contando as sardas que salpicavam as bochechas e o nariz fino. Em um planeta  _tão quente,_ era difícil ficar coberta o tempo todo para proteger-se e ela já tinha se acostumado. Até gostava. Era sinal de que não havia desistido, sinal de que não tinha ficado parada enquanto esperava. Reacendendo a pequena chama de esperança, sorria para o espelho, tentando espantar a tristeza e se admirava, sentindo-se bonita de cabelos soltos e, por alguns minutos, livre daquele planeta sujo e daquelas emoções conflitantes.

Contudo, aquela  _mulher_  no reflexo não era nem de longe parecida com a  _garota_  no espelho sujo em Jakku.

Nunca estivera  _tão bonita_  e com a pele  _tão macia_. Riu incrédula para o reflexo, agora olhando o vestido com mais atenção. Passou os dedos pelo tronco, tão branco quanto o vestido. Havia tanto tempo desde a última vez que pôde admirar-se em um espelho que para ela era com se fosse a primeira vez de novo, a memória de Jakku muito distante do presente, aonde apenas preocupava-se em ajudar a Resistência.

_"Você precisa de um tempo para si mesma. E eu não estou falando de treinamento querida."_

A frase de Léia ressonando pelos pensamentos. Talvez ela devesse mesmo.

Estava  _tão esgotada..._

Desceu os dedos pelo decote, parando entre o vale dos seios, enrubescendo ao notar que não usava nada por baixo, marcando o contorno dos seios e mamilos. Tocou-os por cima do tecido, sentindo o rosto corado e quente em um misto de curiosidade e vergonha. O coração bateu mais rápido, sentindo aquele mesmo torpor do dia anterior tomar conta do corpo... Dessa vez não demorou para abraçar aquela sensação, tão  _intoxicante_  que automaticamente fechou os olhos.

Sentiu uma pressão sob a mão que tocava o seio direito, como se alguém estivesse apertando suavemente aquele ponto. Suspirou baixinho, o aperto tão suave e devagar que chegava a ser tortura. Gemeu baixo quando o aperto tornou-se mais forte, cobrindo todo o seio, agora sensível.

Sem aviso,  _visões_  de diferentes momentos invadiram sua mente.

Ela  _nua_ , com os  _seios_  balançando, jogando a cabeça para trás em  _êxtase_ ,  _gemendo_  alto e corada, enquanto o corpo subia e descia devagar ao passo que duas mãos seguravam  _possessivamente_  os quadris, marcando os dedos na carne macia.

_Tão familiar._

Sentiu a  _pressão_  de  _algo quente_  entre as pernas, como se tivesse sido  _invadida_.

Rebolava deliciosamente, agora a imagem  _explícita_ e  _nítida_  de um membro a invadindo.

Mortificada de vergonha, virou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo daquela visão, sem sucesso. As imagens continuavam passando e as  _sensações_  também. Colocou a mão na barriga e apertou a outra no rosto com força, respirando com dificuldade e odiando estar à mercê daquela visão  _tão obscena,_ as bochechas quentes e vermelhas pela vergonha. Tentou ver o rosto e o corpo do desconhecido, mas as imagens eram apenas borrões.

Conforme os flashes passavam, ela tornava-se  _muito consciente_  das sensações no próprio corpo e o torpor que a invadia. A imagem mudou e agora estava deitada em uma cama, arqueando as costas enquanto gemia baixo e agarrava os lençóis com força, os seios livres e rosados com pequenas marcas de mão e mordidas, junto com um borrão  _entre as pernas_.

Arregalou os olhos enrubescida. 

_Poderia ficar pior?_

Como se o destino tivesse escutado, sentiu uma  _língua_  quente e experiente na  _intimidade,_ revirando os olhos em êxtase, gemendo inconscientemente, o punho fechando e o outro agarrando o vestido para aplacar aquela sensação  _tão real_. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, recriminando-se e sentindo lágrimas no conto dos cílios, tamanha fora a  _intensidade_  daquela visão.

Jedis não podiam sentir prazer. Desde sempre foram ensinados a canalizar os desejos e vontades em prol do treinamento, de ser fiel à Força e nada mais. No entanto, aquela pessoa nas visões era  _ela_ , sentindo um prazer indescritível, totalmente despida de qualquer vergonha ou arrependimento.

_O que aquilo significava?_

_Era uma visão de um possível futuro ou apenas resquícios do instinto do próprio corpo solitário querendo algo que não poderia ter?_

Atordoada, começou a sentir  _raiva._  Raiva de sempre ter perguntas e  _nenhuma_  resposta, cansada de correr atrás de uma explicação e encontrar nada além de mais dúvidas. 

O ar no ambiente começou a  _mudar_ , ficando mais  _gélido_ , a sensação de magnetismo agora substituída por  _mágoa_. A  _dor_  por ter sido abandonada pelos próprios pais emergindo de um lugar até então  _desconhecido_  por ela.

_Vendida. Como um objeto qualquer._

_Como o_ **_nada_ ** _que ela era._

_"Você veio do nada. Você é nada."_

A voz grave dele ecoando no vazio daquele lugar, preenchendo o silêncio. A raiva só trazendo as lembranças dolorosas.

_"Uma sucateira. Uma catadora de lixo."_

_\- CALA A BOCA! -_ bradou para o nada, fechando os olhos. Lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto ao mesmo tempo que fechava os punhos com raiva, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força.

_Silêncio._

Quando os abriu novamente, não pôde impedir o grito de horror que escapou da garganta.

_Corpos._

_Muitos corpos._

_Sangue por toda a parte._

Pedaços de  _cabeças_ ,  _órgãos_  e  _membros_  espalhados por todo o lugar. O cheiro era  _horrível_. Cheirava a  _morte_.

Aterrorizada, quase tropeçou na barra do vestido, pesado com o sangue grosso e escuro no chão. Levou as mãos à boca para conter outro grito, assustando-se mais ainda ao sentir algo  _quente e molhado_  aonde os dedos tocaram. Fitou as mãos, vendo o sangue grosso escorrer entre o pulso e os dedos.

_Mais um grito._

Quando virou para o espelho era  _tudo_  vermelho. Estava  _coberta_  de sangue. Desesperada, tentou inutilmente limpar-se no vestido, gritando aterrorizada.

-  _SOCORRO!_

As lágrimas misturando-se com o sangue à medida que chorava desesperada.

-  _SOCORRO! P-por... f-favor..._

Não tinha mais voz, eram apenas sussurros. As pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão de joelhos, mergulhando as mãos no líquido escarlate, os olhos em choque, murmurando palavras desconexas.

-  _Minha culpa... É minha culpa..._

O corpo tremia violentamente em estado de choque, as lágrimas rolando ao olhar pada o nada.

 

-

 

Kylo estava treinando, liberando a raiva por ainda não ter nenhum sinal da sucateira ou da Resistência. Batia sem piedade nos hologramas, até ouvir um grito  _horrorizado_  vindo do fundo de sua mente. Imediatamente, parou a simulação, procurando de onde tinha vindo, indagando-se mentalmente se eram apenas mais fantasmas de seu passado o  _atormentando_  novamente. Ouviu de novo, dessa vez mais desesperado que o primeiro. Virou de costas e de repente estava em um lugar esquisito, gelado e com uma leve neblina. De longe conseguiu ver uma silhueta branca no chão, fazendo barulhos inaudíveis no meio daquele lugar estranho. Piscou, acostumando-se a neblina daquele ambiente, reconhecendo. Já estivera lá em sonhos. Andou rápido até o corpo, abaixando-se e tocando o ombro da mulher que tremia. Sentiu a familiar presença que o vinha atormentando e tirando o sono há meses, agora muito mais  _real_  e  _tangível_  do que na última vez. Virou de frente para a garota, encontrando os olhos petrificados em horror e franziu o cenho.

_Ele nunca a tinha visto assim._

\- Rey? – chamou-a.

Ela sequer parecia notar a presença dele. Era como se fosse invisível.

-  _Mortos... estão todos mortos... –_ falava em um fio de voz, embargada entre soluços. Não olhava para ele, apenas repetia as palavras olhando para o vazio.

_Mas que merda estava acontecendo?_

Olhou ao redor e não viu nada.

_De que diabos ela estava falando?_

Colocou as mãos enluvadas nos ombros da garota, apertando suavemente para tirá-la do transe.

\- Rey. – falava firme, olhando para o rosto dela.

-  _Sangue... muito sangue..._  – murmurava olhando para as mãos trêmulas, as lágrimas molhando as palmas.

Ele não via  _nada_. Levando em consideração o lugar onde estavam, aquilo provavelmente era um sonho ou pesadelo do subconsciente dela, não sendo  _real_. No entanto, o olhar da garota era tão perdido, tão diferente daquele cheio de esperança, que ele começou a sentir um aperto estranho no  _peito_. Como se tivesse  _algo batendo_.

_Não._

_Foco seu imbecil._

Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao semblante impassível de sempre. Tirou as luvas para tentar algo diferente. Entraria na realidade dela e arriscaria entender que merda estava acontecendo. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites, interrompendo seu treino e tirando o foco de seus planos. Ajudaria apenas porque estava querendo livrar-se dela. Sem as luvas, agarrou-a novamente pelos ombros, fechando os olhos, concentrado, procurando por aquela sensação de medo e terror. Quando sentiu a angústia profunda, abriu os olhos, sabendo que estava no pesadelo dela.

Estavam na mesma posição, agora com ele conseguindo ver o sangue no rosto da garota, pingando entre os dedos e sujando aquele vestido tão diferente do que estava acostumado a vê-la. Mirou o chão, sentindo o sangue quente através da calça negra que trajava. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu vários corpos desfigurados, pedaços de membros e orgãos cercarem os dois, com o líquido escarlate brilhando. O cheiro de podridão e putrefação embrulhando o estômago do cavaleiro.

_Uma verdadeira carnificina._

Ele nunca tinha visto uma cena parecida, não com  _tanto sangue_  e  _tanta gente morta_. Normalmente não precisava perder tempo com essas coisas, só dando as ordens e os Stormtroopers se encarregando de fazer o trabalho sujo, uma contradição para um cavaleiro tão temido como ele, com tantas estórias de morte e sangue nas costas.

Subitamente, uma batida descompassada ecoou pelo vazio daquele ambiente. Sons de um coração batendo pesadamente encheram o espaço. Presumiu que vinha dela, ainda tremendo violentamente. Olhava aquela cena atentamente, o rosto impossível de decifrar mas o peito ardendo com algo que vinha sufocando no fundo da alma corrompida desde que havia se transformado em  _Kylo Ren_. Foi quando se deu conta que as batidas vinham do torso  _dele_.

_Culpa._

Desde a morte de Han Solo vinha tendo recaídas  _patéticas_ , aprisionando-as nas entranhas da consciência que ainda possuía. Forçava-se a sentir  _ódio_ ,  _raiva,_ ao invés de  _remorso_  por um homem que nunca foi  _nada_  para ele, assim como Rey.

_Nada. Repetia para si mesmo._

Estava interessado apenas no que o poder dela poderia beneficiá-lo e era por isso que estava ajudando-a naquele momento. Ele só queria que ela parasse de  _foder_  com a mente dele. Parasse de chamá-lo em sonhos. E claro, também estava  _irritado_  por ser interrompido o tempo todo. Concentrou-se no ódio, no vazio.

_Não se importava. Continuava repetindo para si mesmo._

Apertou os ombros da garota mais forte dessa vez, chamando a atenção dela, o semblante impassível.

\- Rey, eu preciso que você acorde. – a voz grave, como uma ordem.

_Não tinha piedade dela. Não sentia nada. Continuava afirmando mentalmente._

Finalmente, ela olhou desnorteada para ele, os olhos suplicantes, o rosto sujo de sangue seco.

-  _É_   _muito sangue... m-minha culpa..._  – o fitava petrificada, tocando o peito desnudo do cavalheiro e marcando com sangue, querendo  _alguma_   _coisa_  para segurar-se. Ren retraiu o corpo ao sentir o toque gélido, diferente do  _calor_  que ela normalmente exalava. Estava perdendo a paciência.

-  _Eu os matei..._  – balançava a cabeça como se estivesse afirmando algo, um sorriso  _aflito_ e  _insano_  desenhado nos lábios dela, totalmente fora da realidade. Aquele olhar desarmando aos poucos os muros de ódio que tentava manter.

_Ela definitivamente não estava bem._

Pegou a mão que tocava o peito de súbito, puxando- a para perto dele.

\- Rey, me escute. Você não matou ninguém. Isso é um pesadelo, nada disso é real. Eu preciso que você acorde. – a fitava sério, atraindo enfim a atenção da garota.

-  _Ben..._  – por um momento perdeu-se naqueles olhos mel, notando pela primeira vez o verde na íris. Nunca havia estado tão próxima dela, a respiração gelada fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. Não era a primeira vez que o chamava assim, mas toda vez ele sentia-se  _afetado_.

-  _Eu os matei Ben..._  – falava baixo e devagar. Ren franziu o cenho nervoso, impaciente.

-  _Rey porra_! Isso é um pesadelo, eu preciso que você acorde agora! – sacudiu o corpo frágil da garota.

\- E agora você me matou. – riu para ele, os dentes sujos de sangue.

_O quê? Mas que merd..._

Sem aviso, um sabre vermelho ultrapassou o estômago da garota, dois gritos ecoando no ambiente, um de dor e outro de surpresa.

-  _REY!_

_Desesperado_ , assistiu o sabre desaparecer, jorrando sangue pelo buraco no corpo mole da Jedi. Tentava tapar a fenda com as mãos, alucinado, sem sucesso.

_Não._

_NÃO..._

_NÃO!_

Agora era ele que estava com semblante louco, os olhos injetados conforme sentia a energia vital dela se esvaindo.

Rey caiu nos braços dele, molhando o tronco e a cintura com o sangue escuro. Segurou-a pela nuca, assistindo o filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios, ao passo que ela o olhava de olhos semi-cerrados, o rosto estampando  _dor_.

-  _Rey, presta atenção! Olha para mim. Você vai ficar bem. Aguenta um pouco, eu não vou te deixar morrer. Você é forte... Só escuta a minha voz. –_ a voz rouca recheada de aflição.

Ela cuspia sangue.

-  _Vo-você... m-me ma-matou Ben..._  – tossiu sangue, salpicando o rosto dele. –  _Por quê? –_ a voz esganiçada, o sangue impedindo-a de respirar corretamente.

Segurou o rosto dela, o semblante desesperado e confuso conforme uma única lágrima rolava pela cicatriz no rosto.

-  _Do quê está falando? –_ era uma voz  _tão suplicante_  que ele mesmo não reconheceu.

Em um último movimento, a garota passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, fechando os olhos e deixando o braço cair, o corpo sem vida. Abraçou-a fortemente, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, memorizando o cheiro ao massagear os cabelos, balançando o corpo como se estivesse aninhando-a. Levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto pálido e inerte, as lágrimas rolando agora sem controle daquele face antes tão cheia de ódio.

-  _Acorda. Vamos, acorda. Acorda!_  – gritava, os olhos consternados e vidrados ao sacudi-la, totalmente exaltado.

 

**_Ela não vai voltar mais..._ **

 

Ouviu uma risada cruel ecoar pelo nada, sentindo a morte atrás de si. Aquela  _tão conhecida_  voz, aquela presença que alimentava a doença no espírito dele.

 

**_Esse é o seu destino, cavaleiro de Ren_ ** **.**

 

Depois disso não ouviu ou sentiu mais nada, além da lâmina vermelha cortando-lhe a garganta e por fim a cabeça, como em todos os pesadelos que tinha. A risada sórdida reverberando.

 

**_Morte._ **


End file.
